Saint Seiya - Um dia especial II
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Alguns anos se passaram com Seiya e Saori vivendo uma vida normal, levando em conta os acontecimentos de 'Saint Seiya - Um dia especial'.


Espero que aproveitem. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo Único

2002 - Sede da Fundação Graad - Japão

Na capital japonesa está localizado a sede da fundação Graad, um belíssimo prédio mostrando uma imponência que a fundação significava para o japão e para o mundo devido ao seu crescimento mundial. No escritório principal da presidência estava uma mulher por volta dos vinte e oito anos de uma beleza quase divina, ela estava de pé ao lado da mesa olhando as movimentações na rua cujo o por do sol era visível, usando um conjunto social que era composto por uma saia preta que mostrava parte das suas pernas torneadas, uma blusa azul escura que mesmo recatada mostrava o busto generoso da mulher, sapato de salto alto preto e o blazer escuro na cadeira do escritório.

Seiya - Sussurrou a mulher tocando a aliança que usava, enquanto suspirou desanimada porque o marido estava do outro lado do mundo resolvendo questões envolvendo a fundação e esse hoje era um dia especial para os dois por vários motivos, mas não havendo mais batalhas eles tinham que viver vidas normais e o ímpeto deles era ajudar os humanos o máximo que podiam e a fundação Graad era a chave para isso.

Saori-sama - Falou uma voz chamado atenção da mulher, com uma uma jovem por vinte e cinco entrando com uma pasta na mão - Os documentos que a senhora me pediu - Falou a jovem se aproximando da mesa.

Saori: Obrigado Ayumi - Agradeceu para a jovem secretária.

Ayumi: Deseja mais alguma coisa Saori-sama ? - Indagou sorrindo.

Saori: Não, muito obrigada - Respondeu se sentando na cadeira começando a folhear os documentos.

Mansão Kido

Na entrada da mansão, um luxuoso carro estava estacionando com Tatsumi na frente da entrada com cinco crianças ao seu lado.

Papai ! - Exclamaram as crianças ao mesmo tempo com a porta do carro sendo aberta cercando o homem que estava saindo do carro.

Seiya: Hahaha eu falei que vinha hoje...Vem cá minha pequena Métis - Falou segurando a cópia mirim da esposa cujo o nome era uma homenagem a mãe de Atena.

Tatsumi: A senhorita Ayumi ligou e a senhora Saori ainda está no escritório - Falou o mordomo com o moreno sorrindo.

Seiya: Obrigado Tatsumi - Pronunciou normalmente.

A mamãe vai adorar a surpresa do senhor aqui - Falou o mais velho que estava por volta dos nove anos, possuía a pele branca, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

Seiya: Sim, ela vai adorar Aiolos, só que eu conto com vocês para me protegerem hein, porque eu disse que a reunião não acabaria hoje Hahaha - Riu relembrando da desculpa que deu para a esposa.

Aiolos: Eu ajudo se o senhor fizer um novo irmãozinho com a mamãe porque elas eu não aguento mais ! - Reclamou o mais velho olhando as irmãs, além de Métis que estava no colo do seu papai, havia duas gêmeas Sasha e Sara morenas, de cabelos castanhos longos lisos e olhos verdes que tinham por volta de sete anos e a última uma menina por volta dos cinco anos, pele branca, cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos da mesma cor que tinha o nome de Minerva.

Nós queremos uma nova irmãzinha e não mais um chato ! - Exclamaram as gêmeas.

Seiya: Parem com isso vocês três - Falou seriamente repreendendo.

Eu não me importo se for irmãzinha ou irmãozinho, só que aumente a nossa família - Falou a menina de cinco anos com seriedade fazendo os três se envergonharem.

Nos desculpe papai, Minerva tem razão - Falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Seiya: Está tudo bem, agora preciso da ajuda de vocês e os presentes estão no porta-malas - Falou jogando a chave para Aiolos que sorriu e correu junto com as irmãs para abrir.

Métis: Eu quero ir também - Reclamou com o moreno sorrindo colocando ela no chão que foi correndo na direção dos irmãos.

Seiya: Tomem cuidado - Falou sorrindo vendo os filhos - Tatsumi eu vou levar oque eu comprei para o quarto, pode ajudar eles ? - Indagou com o mordomo sorrindo.

Tatsumi: Não precisa se preocupar senhor - Respondeu indo na direção das crianças as ajudando, enquanto o cavaleiro de sagitário pegou algumas sacolas que estavam no banco de trás entrando na mansão. Após alguns momentos Seiya estava adentrando o quarto principal da mansão com as sacolas na mão colocando na cama, enquanto retirava oque tinha dentro colocando na cama.

Sede da Fundação Graad

Após algumas horas no escritório da fundação a reencarnação de Atena estava se arrumando para sair colocando o blazer preto pegando e pegando a bolsa.

Saori: Amanhã ele vai vir e vamos aproveitar o final de semana - Falou refletindo que o seu marido tinha ligado falando que somente amanhã poderia estar no Japão fato que fez a sua última esperança dele conseguir ir por água abaixo, ele podia usar o seu cosmo e vir no instante para o Japão, mas não haveria clima nenhum para essa data. Do lado de fora de escritório Ayumi estava com um sorriso de cumplicidade colocando o gancho no telefone.

Ayumi: Eu espero que Seiya-sama saiba oque está fazendo - Sussurrou se levantando da mesma do escritório, porque ela conhecia a sua chefe e ela quando ficava irritada era pior que um demônio, apesar de ser uma ótima pessoa.

Mansão Kido

No planetário que ficava ao lado da mansão, havia uma mesa preparada com algumas velas enquanto o cavaleiro de sagitário tinha tinha o controle na mão ligando tendo a visão do universo aparecendo graças a tecnologia avançada no local.

Seiya: Consegui terminar em tempo recorde Hahaha - Riu desligando as imagens e indo na direção da mansão, mas olhou luzes de farol de um carro se aproximando - Ela chegou na hora exata - Sorriu correndo para dentro da mansão. O carro estacionou na entrada da casa com a reencarnação de Atena saindo com uma expressão preocupada.

Saori: Aonde estão todos ? - Se questionou notando que não viu nenhum segurança na entrada da mansão e a casa estava um silêncio, fazendo com que algo dentro dela lhe fizesse manifestar a sua cosmo-energia - Meus filhos ! - Exclamou correndo para dentro da casa que para sua surpresa a porta estava aberta.

Surpresa ! - Exclamaram vozes quando ela adentrou a mansão causando uma alívio nela sem igual, afinal seus filhos estavam na sua frente arrumados e sentado nas escadas estava o seu marido.

Seiya: Olá meu amor - Falou normalmente com a expressão da deusa da guerra não entendendo oque estava ocorrendo se formando no seu rosto.

Saori: Oque está havendo aqui !? - Exclamou indo na direção do marido - Você me ligou tem trinta minutos e disse que estava ainda na reunião em Nova York - Apontou para o moreno.

Seiya: Hahaha eu precisava manter as aparências e antes que queria me bater eles concordaram - Apontou para os filhos que ficaram sem graça.

Saori: Seiya - Falou seriamente - Essa sua surpresa quando me matou de susto quando não notei ninguém na casa ! - Exclamou com o marido se levantando da escada.

Seiya: Meu amor você sabe que colocamos selos nessa casa, ninguém iria entrar aqui para fazer mal as crianças sem que nenhum de nós percebesse e Aiolos já consegue controlar o sétimo sentido - Falou normalmente com a esposa recuando um pouco a expressão.

Saori: Hum..Você está certo, mas espero que tenha planejado algo muito bom para eu lhe perdoar hoje, porque se não se você vai dormir no sofá - Pronunciou seriamente com as crianças se entreolhando e o pai delas fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Seiya: Hahaha está bem - Riu de leve - Melhor tomar um banho e se preparar porque já estamos prontos - Falou com a esposa lhe olhando pela primeira vez, o mesmo estava com camisa social vermelha, calça social preta e sapato.

Saori: 'Oque será que ele fez ?' - Se perguntou mentalmente com a curiosidade aumentando dentro de si, enquanto começou a subir as escadas na direção do quarto.

Aiolos: Essa foi quase papai hahaha - Riu o garoto com o pai sorrindo maroto.

Seiya: Eu sei muito bem como acalmar a fera - Sussurrou olhando para o alto da escada - Agora vamos para o jardim esperar a mamãe - Falou guiando os filhos segurando a pequena Métis no colo. Enquanto isso no quarto passaram-se alguns minutos com a mesma aparecendo enrolada em uma toalha secando o cabelo, olhando o vestido vermelho e peças intimas ao lado, com um colar prateado as letras SS, um par de brincos pequenos, um bracelete também prateado com detalhes em azul com a imagem de um Pégaso moldada e uma linda sandália ao lado da cama.

Saori: Ele ganhou alguns pontos hihihi - Riu de leve e imaginando oque ele tinha preparado. No jardim da mansão Seiya estava esperando com os filhos com o mordomo vindo na direção deles.

Tatsumi: Está tudo pronto senhor - Falou cordialmente.

Seiya: Obrigado - Agradeceu sorrindo - Tem certeza que não quer ficar ? - Indagou, porque apesar dos problemas que teve com o homem quando criança, ele tinha se tornado alguém importante a família e cuidava dos seus filhos enquanto ele e Saori tinham uma vida corrida.

Tatsumi: Não, eu agradeço novamente Seiya, mas esse é um momento de vocês - Respondeu se curvando se levemente saindo do local.

Aiolos: Por que mamãe está demorando tanto ? - Reclamou o jovem.

Seiya: Melhor se acostumar meu filho - Respondeu se aproximando do ouvido dele - Mulheres sempre demoram para se arrumar, mas como ela está curiosa ela vai vir mais rápido hahaha - Riu no final chamando atenção das filhas.

Métis: Mamãe ! - Falou feliz a pequena que estava sentada em uma cadeira, olhando a sua mãe vindo na sua direção.

Seiya: Saori - Sussurrou vendo a mulher usando oque ele tinha escolhido para hoje e ela estava magnifica.

Saori: Cheguei minha pequena - Falou carinhosamente para a filha pequena se aproximando dela - Agora qual a surpresa ? - Questionou direta, porque sempre nessas datas ela preparava algo novo.

Seiya: A surpresa está no planetário - Respondeu com um sorriso e a esposa levantou uma sobrancelha.

Saori: Então vamos meu amor - Falou segurando a filha menor no colo indo em direção ao planetário. Após alguns instantes eles adentraram o local com as imagens holográficas aparecendo do universo e no centro havia uma mesa decorada.

Seiya: Já que faz algum tempo que não temos esses momentos resolvi relembrar, afinal hoje faz dez anos que eu lhe pedi em noivado e de certas coisas que ocorreram no dia - Pronunciou olhando o filho mais velho de relance junto com a esposa.

Saori: Você sabe que ainda não conquistou o direito de dormir hoje na cama - Falou normalmente. 'Ele acertou em tudo hoje bendito seja, mas não vou dar o braço a torcer tão cedo depois do que ele fez' - Completou em pensamento.

Mamãe nós queremos que a família aumente - Falou o filho mais velho.

Saori: Oque disse ? - Indagou surpresa com ouviu.

Seiya: Hahaha eles querem que façamos novos pedidos a cegonha, mas temos que fazer juntos isso meu amor - Respondeu com um sorriso maroto e olhar que fez a deusa da sabedoria sentir um arrepio na espinha diferente.

Saori:'Esse olhar'- Pensou reconhecendo quando ele planejava atividades noturnas até o raiar do sol, ambos levavam uma vida sexual ativa que causava ciúmes até a Afrodite a deusa do amor.

Isso mesmo ! - Responderam ao mesmo tempo as crianças enquanto o cavaleiro de sagitário sorria de leve olhando a esposa com o mesmo olhar.

Saori: A comida não está esfriando ? - Desviou o assunto totalmente querendo da situação que estava.

Seiya: Hahaha você tem razão - Concordou ajudando ela levando os filhos até a mesa. O jantar em família ocorreu com interações entre todos, todos saboreando a comida que o cavaleiro tinha preparado, tendo no fundo oque ele tinha configurado no planetário, fazendo com que o tempo corresse no local chegando quase a meia noite sem eles perceber no momento que estavam tendo. Após o jantar Seiya e Saori levaram os filhos para a cama colocando um à um nos quartos, deixando finalmente os dois sozinhos no quarto de casal, com um silêncio reinando.

Saori: Você quer ser pai de novo ? - Perguntou a deusa olhando o marido.

Seiya: Sim e nossos filhos querem um nova irmã ou irmão - Respondeu acariciando o rosto da esposa - Apesar que teremos que aguentar as piadas sobre estarmos querendo formar um time de futebol hahaha - Riu lembrando dos comentários dos amigos, os mais indiscretos eram do cavaleiro de leão e a deusa do amor que lhes visitava as vezes.

Saori: Nem me fale - Falou relembrando das brincadeiras da deusa do amor com ela.

Seiya: Se está perguntando isso, significa que hoje eu durmo aqui ? hahaha - Perguntou sorrindo maroto.

Saori: Você sabe muito bem que sim, após tudo que planejou com o jantar - Respondeu abraçando o marido.

Seiya: Eu espero que tenha gostado do que eu comprei porque lembrei exatamente das suas medidas - Falou próximo ao seu ouvido começando a acariciar as costas da esposa descendo as mãos pelo seu corpo.

Saori: Hihihi eu adorei tudo e você sabe que acertou muito elas - Pronunciou desabotoando a camisa dele, enquanto sentia as mãos lhe apertando a sua bunda.

Seiya: A barreira no quarto está reforçada meu amor, vai impedir que qualquer som saia daqui e as crianças de manhã vão ficar com Zeus e Hera o final de semana todo - Revelou sorrindo relembrando que os dois deuses tinham formado um relacionamento próximo com os filhos deles, ao mesmo tempo começou a retirar as alças do vestido da esposa, enquanto a deusa da sabedoria tinha desabotoado a sua camisa e agora estava retirando o cinto da calça.

Saori: Hihihi você sabe que assim não vamos sair desse quarto até segunda - Falou maliciosamente com o marido retirando o vestido dela com ela usando somente a lingerie vermelha.

Seiya: Isso vai agradar a minha deusa fogosa ? - Perguntou com a deusa da sabedoria o empurrando para a cama mordendo o lábio.

Saori: Você sabe muito bem que sim, meu Pégaso indomável - Falou manifestando o seu cosmo na cor azul, mesclando amor, luxúria, desejo, paixão.

Seiya: Hahaha então é hora de começar meu amor - Manifestou o seu cosmo se mesclando com o da mulher que tinha se tornado a sua esposa, ao mesmo tempo era a deusa Atena aquela que ele protegeu e protegerá de qualquer adversário com todas as suas forças.

Final!

Espero que tenham gostado do especial.


End file.
